


We'll Go Slow

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gwen/Mithian, modern au, Gwen teaches Mithian how to roller blade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Slow

“Why are you putting me in mortal peril? I thought you loved me!” Mithian lamented.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Gwen giggled. “And yes, I do love you, and that’s why I’m teaching you.”

Mithian grunted in response, still refusing to let go of the wall, feet rolling shakily under her.

“It’s just like ice skating,” Gwen said, skating around in circles. “Just step and glide.”

“Ice skates won’t roll out from under you,” Mithian pointed out warily, still trying to keep her feet under her.

Gwen laughed as she rolled to a stop in front of her girlfriend. “Here,” she said, holding out her hand., “We’ll go slow, together.”

Mithian eyed her hands suspiciously, but ended up taking them, almost falling over in the process. Slowly, Gwen started skating backwards, pulling Mithian forwards, her eyes widening in fear.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Mithian swore, staring at the ground.

“See? You’re doing great!” Gwen said, smiling. “Now step with your right foot and just glide.”

As Mithian picked up her foot, she lost her balance completely, pitching forward into Gwen. They fell down, Mithian on top of Gwen and they laughed.

“We can try that again,” Gwen said cheekily, smiling.

“Well, I do have the best teacher,” replied Mithian, brushing her lips softly against Gwen’s.


End file.
